justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Party Rock Anthem
"Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & GoonRock is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now and The Black Eyed Peas Experience (as a DLC). Background The background is blue and has colourful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. At some points of the song, the background filps upside-down. There also a multicolor square around the dancer during the instrumental part. Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a young break dancer. *Orange fluffy hair in four buns *Purple goggles *Blue vest and purple shirt *Green bandana *Orange pants with a green strap wrapped around his right leg *Purple boots with green straps *Blue outline *He also looks more realistic in the remake. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands forward during "Let's go." Gold Move 2: Throw your arms out with them still bent during "Now stop." Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down. prafirstgm.png|Gold Move 1 prasecondgm.png|Gold Move 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 PRA GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game PRA GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Shake your hands forward (Party Rock Anthem). Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down (Party Rock Anthem). prafirstgm.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Party Rock Anthem has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Moving on Up'' (JD2) *''It's Raining Men'' (JD2) *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] (JD3) *[[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] (JD3) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''Cosmic Girl'' (JD2) *''Pump It'' (JD3) *''That's Not My Name'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Party Rock Anthem ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Blame|''Blame]]'' ''(Sunglasses) * ''Call Me Maybe'' * ''Chiwawa'''' ''(Nerds) * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * [[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] * [[Good Feeling|''Good Feeling]] * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy) * ''Jamaican Dance'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Maneater'' * ''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) * ''Starships'' * ''YMCA'' * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Party Rock Anthem ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bounce 'N' Point * Fitness Victory * Fluo Clock * Give It Up * In Da Pit * Party Climax * Party Lights * Party Wings * Robot Dance * Set Fire Trivia *''Jock, Hoes, Cash and You're naked now are censored from the song. However, Hoes can still be briefly heard and Booty was never censored. Now from "You're naked now" is still briefly heard. **On Just Dance 3, the words are censored but there are no three dots (…), however, on Just Dance Now the three dots appear for everything but You're naked now. **''Booty'' is later censored in Bang Bang. **The artist's name, LMFAO, isn't censored, despite meaning Laugh My F**king Ass Off. It's also not censored in Sexy And I Know It. *Although the song has the lyrics Everyday, I'm shufflin', the Classic routine does not involve shuffling; it does appear in the Mashup, where the Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) performs it. *The song is in ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' game as a DLC, even though it's not a Black Eyed Peas song. * In What You Waiting For?'s Mashup, the pictogram color is changed to orange. * This is the first song by LMFAO in the series. It is followed by Sexy And I Know It. * The dancer does complicated break dance moves at the end, but they aren't counted for. ** This is the third time this happened. The first time is in'' Satisfaction and the second is in ''Rasputin. ''The fourth is [[Barbra Streisand|''Barbra Streisand]] (Extreme). ** In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the move is called In Da Pit. * In You're the First, the Last, My Everything's Mashup, the coach does not break into cubes like in the routine, but instead keeps dancing until he fades away. * About 20 seconds of the end have been cut out from the final gameplay. * In Just Dance Now, the coach lip syncs some parts of the song. * In the description of Just Dance Now on Google Play, LMFAO isn't credited. Instead it claims the artists are Lauren Bennet and Goonrock. This doesn't happen in game. * In every Just Dance 2016 Mashup that the coach appears in, the coach appears in his original look, except for Blame's Mashup. Gallery PRA (2).png|Party Rock Anthem Partyrockmashup.png|Party Rock Anthem (Mashup) partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem (Remake) PartyRockAnthemMenu.png|Party Rock Anthem on Just Dance 3 Partyrockanthemavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 58.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar party rock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 Videos File:LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock File:Just Dance 3 - Party Rock Anthem - 5* Stars Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Party Rock Anthem File:Just Dance Now - PARTY ROCK ANTHEM - 5 * Stars File:Black_Eyed_Peas_Experience_LAMFO_Party_Rock_Anthem_Routine Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited